


Birthday Wishes

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a long time since Ella had experienced a proper birthday. It had been before her father's death. <br/>But now her father wasn't here. But someone equally as important to her was. Kit, the love of her life, who was determined to make this the best birthday of her life. It was not a difficult task. He was the king, after all, and he had all the resources at his disposal. </p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wishes

It had been a long time since Ella had experienced a proper birthday. It had been before her father's death. They had had a small, lovely event with just the two of them. Ella's stepmother and stepsisters had decided to go out of town just in time for the date. Not that Ella had minded. She had much preferred it with her father, anyway.

But now her father wasn't here. But someone equally as important to her was. Kit, the love of her life, who was determined to make this the best birthday of her life. It was not a difficult task. He was the king, after all, and he had all the resources at his disposal. 

Ella had been kept away from the ballroom ever since a week before the big day. KIt had went all out. He had instructed the cooks to come up with the best dishes, he had invited all the people Ella could possibly want, and he and the Captain were now personally in charge of the decorating.

Once or twice Ella had tried to sneak into the room, but every time someone had spotted her and informed Kit, who had made sure Ella was not able to help in any way. It was for her own benefit. Kit wanted his wife to, for once, just relax and let others do the work for her. It was her special day and she should be able to enjoy it.

And finally the day arrived. Ella was wearing a dress rather similar to the one she'd worn on the day of the ball as she walked down the steps into the ballroom, realizing that everyone's eyes were, yet again, on her. She blushed, moving her eyes across the room, searching for her husband. But he was nowhere to be found. Even as she managed to get down towards where the Captain was waiting, Kit was not there. 

"Where's-"

"He's waiting for you", the Captain smiled. "I think you know where."

Ella walked all the way to the secret garden, completely dumbfounded by her husband's logic. He had arranged all this for her, and then decided to move into the only place where the party could not follow. Ella, however, got her answer to her husband's mysterious behavior as she opened the door into the secret garden.

Kit was standing by the swing, smiling at her. He, also, was wearing clothes similar to the ones he had worn on that magical night. And he was clutching onto the swing, gesturing for Ella to sit down.

"I shouldn't", Ella smiled playfully, remaining where she stood.

"You should", Kit smirked. And just like that, Ella walked over to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek as she sat down. "I will."

They remained like that for a moment, silent as Kit pushed her on the swing. This time there was no glass slipper falling off her feet, but it did not matter. What mattered was that they were together. They had gotten this far in the time that had passed, and it was all thanks to the night of the ball.

"Happy Birthday", Kit whispered in her ear as the swing stopped swaying. He pressed his lips against Ella's cheek, and in a moment their lips were touching.

Ella held Kit's hands in hers as they kissed, now understanding very well why he had wished for the privacy. "Thank you", she whispered as they pulled away.

"Shall we go back inside?" Kit asked as he helped Ella up from the swing, holding her hand tight. "This time there is no spell to interrupt us."

"No midnight curfew", Ella nodded, giving her husband one more kiss before pulling back, smiling brightly. "Let's go, Mister Kit."

So they walked out of the secret garden, on their way back to the ballroom. And even though the night was far from over, Ella knew that it would turn out to be the best birthday she had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the fact that my list of requests keeps on growing, I've had to make these fics shorter. Otherwise I'll never get them all done. I'm sorry about the inconvenience!


End file.
